


Signed, Sealed & Delivered

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is this place that I have found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, Sealed & Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> Or the Nightmare Before Christmas AU no one asked for.

Barry knows he’s not normal. His parents had quite the atypical courtship. It’s practically unheard of. What with his father being a reputable doctor from the mortal world and his mother being well known matchmaker cupid for Bureau of Amorous Affairs in Valentine Town. They met when The Pumpkin King went on a holiday bender and stole Christmas. Though it doesn't help him now as he was only supposed to jump doors in the Hinterlands to get back to Valentine Town but somehow ended up in a snow drift. 

“Where am I?” he shivers, pulling down the cowl of his red cupid suit. He can hear music in the air and the smell of cakes and pies with a crispness that is not familiar. Valentine Town always smells like blooming roses and chocolate. 

His suit isn’t built for this frigid climate, his boots skid without any traction on the frozen snow and he slips onto his back. 

“Just great,” he groans. 

A warm hand lands on his shoulder, pulling him up to his feet. And so help him, he shrieks in a very unmanly way.

“A bit far from Lovers’ Lane, _Scarlet_ ,” drawls looming figure in a blue parka, dark goggles and a hood drawn over their head making their features indistinguishable. 

It’s not just the frigid cold that has Barry flushed. 

“I got turned around in the woods,” Barry manages to finally say instead despite there being no sign of a single tree in the immediate area. 

“And you decided to just chill,” says the voice in the depths of the parka. “You’re trespassing.”

Barry snorts, because he’s freezing his ass off. 

"Oh yeah? You get many trespassers in this frozen wasteland?" Barry mutters through the chatter of his teeth. 

"It’s Christmas Town," the stranger says, making it evident a gun was holstered on their side. The timber of their voice was gravelly from disuse but clearly masculine and not at all the tinkerbell laughter Barry always imagined Christmas folk had. “And security is always high with 318 days till Christmas.”

"Oh," Barry says, frowning, his cheeks going ruddy with embarrassment. He doesn’t want to strain inter-holiday relations. The Pumpkin King is still paying reparations for that nightmare before Christmas ordeal. "Sorry. Holiday travel knocks my sense of direction. I just wanted to be home before the holiday. I thought I took the right door."

“Only 4 days away, right?”

“Yeah,” Barry grins. “Got to get back.”

It was his mother that insisted he visit his father despite being this close to the big holiday. She said was top cupid business he take the Hinterlands route. Now he was rethinking ever listening to her.

“Can’t have a cupid be late, that wouldn’t be cool,” the stranger smirks.

"Look, I said I was sorry. But about some inter-holiday compassion?”

“A trade?” the stranger says with a surprised lilt. 

“Whatever you want, just help me get back in time for Valentine’s Day,” says Barry. 

The other man stared at Barry in disbelief. 

“You’re too trusting, kid. But I’ll take that deal,” says the stranger, taking Barry’s right hand in a firm handshake. “Leonard Snart.”

“Barry Allen,” Barry replies, feeling a sharp lightning bolt in his hand from the touch that goes down to be a pleasant warmth inside.

“Now let’s get you back home,” Snart says.

Barry pushes back the niggling thought that he’s traded more than he bargained for to get home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/).


End file.
